The Moment that Changes Your Life
by iamastar
Summary: That one moment that changes your life forever. That moment where everything will never be the same. Tris has her first moment at the choosing ceremony and then her next when she stares into his grey stone eyes. ***Rated M just in case***
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent! I wish…but sadly I do not.**

Tris's P.O.V

Have you ever had that moment that changed your life forever? The moment that I chose Dauntless is what changed me. The next time to change me was jumping onto the roof and staring into his grey stone eyes, peering into our very souls. It intrigued me. Then he spoke with a voice as rough as a rock but smooth none the less.

"My name is Eric," he stated now catching my eye, "and I am one of the dauntless leaders. If you want to get into Dauntless you must first jump into this hole." Jump? Into that hole? That we have no idea is beneath?

"Is there water or something down there?" an erudite boy asks.

"You'll just have to see," Eric replies, his eyes glinting with mischief. Well, they wouldn't just kill us so maybe it is safe to jump…possibly.

"So who's first?" no one raises their hands, they just look around.

"Me." I reply without thinking. I mentally kick myself. Eric steps down and gestures for me to get up there. I take off my jacket and throw it at the boy who said, "Take it off…put it back on".

"Any day initiate," his voice quieter than when we first met him. With one last look into his eyes, I jump.

 **So should I carry on with the story? Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. New Feelings Arise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters!**

 **Eric's P.O.V**

I was lost the moment I looked into her eyes. I was scanning the roof looking at the pathetic excuse of the initiates this year. But then I caught her eye. Her eyes gleamed of determination. There was a certain fire to them that was drawing me in. Once I introduced myself I noticed that she was looking at me as well. I involuntarily started flexing my muscles that I attained from my initiate class two years ago. For once I was proud of them. I may look like a heartless individual but the truth is I don't want to get hurt. I have been placed second my entire life and I don't want to go through that pain again. When I asked them who was going first she volunteered first. I smiled to myself secretly, she is sure something and I can't wait to see what she has in store for us.

 **Tris' P.O.V**

I was lifted out of the net and I was looking into deep blue eyes.

"What's your name," he gruffly asks. I look up at him and step out of his arms.

"First you don't have to keep a hold of me and second my name is Tris," I say confidently. He raises an eyebrow at me and checks me over. After he got the rest of the initiates out of the net he introduced himself.

"My name is Four and usually I work in the control room but during the initiate training I will be your instructor. Now follow me so I can show you around Dauntless" he finished and started walking away with us following him. As we were walking around what Four called "the Pit" I saw Eric staring at me across the room. I winked at him and I can tell he saw because I saw him smirk wider.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

We changed into our new clothes and Peter (I learned his name) made a comment about my body. I quickly pulled my fist back and swung, successfully breaking his nose. I walk into the cafeteria still hung on the fact I did that. I am forced to sit next to Four since that seems to be the only opening seat. Eric comes and it seems that they are having an intense conversation and I wonder what it is about. When Eric walks past me afterwards I felt shivers travel up my spine and I turn my head and watch him walk away.

 **Eric's P.O.V**

When I touched her I felt my whole body heat up. If she can cause this affect with me now I wonder what feelings she will stir soon enough. And it feels weird to say this but I can't wait to see what this girl can do.


	3. New Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters!**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry the chapters haven't been that long. I haven't written a fanfiction in awhile and when I did I only wrote a few so I am trying to get back in the hang of it**

 **Tris' P.O.V**

I remember when I was young I would watch the dauntless run around, jump on trains, and climb buildings but I never knew the training they went through was so exhausting. Eric was overseeing our training today and Four seemed to be crueler and closed off. He worked us harder than ever. If I have to do one more push-up I will be sick. We had to do 100 push-ups but if someone did it wrong we had to restart. Once we even got to 87 before someone collapsed and made us restart from the beginning. But I have something to prove and if this pain is what it takes to be dauntless then I will endure it.

I walk around the corridor to meet Christina up for shopping, yayyy me (note the sarcasm there), when I run into a wall but it appears to be not a wall because hands snake around my waist to keep me from falling. I look up and I see the stone grey eyes that haunt my dreams. Eric. I slowly stand myself upright but he keeps his hands around my waist.

"You can let go now," I say and raise my eyebrow at him. He plays with his lip ring, which seems to be new, and smirks at me.

"I know." He finally replies and I scoff and pull from his arms.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I say before walking off to meet up with Christina.

 **NEXT DAY**

We started fighting today and during Christina's she decide to try and concede after Eric said there was no conceding. As punishment he hung her over the chasm. I understand why he did it, I mean if you are trying to save someone would you concede in a fight? No, you can't do that. That's why we're dauntless. But all the same when he hung her over the chasm I stepped past him and got down and hung with Christina. She looked at me surprised and I smiled at her.

"What? You think I would let you have all the credit for hanging over the chasm?" I ask while winking at her making her laugh. I see Eric peering down at me, scolding me slightly. I stare up at him, give him the best glare I could muster making him turn away and tell us it's time. Together, me and Christina climb up and get back to our feet.

At lunch we go to sit in our usual seats only to find Eric and some other people, who I'm guessing are some dauntless born initiates, sitting in the seats that are usually empty. Strangely enough Eric is sitting in the seat right next to mine. I hear Christina scoff quietly and I roll my eyes.

As I sit down the boy across from me sticks out his hand and says, "Hi! I'm Uriah. I heard about what you guys did today and I'm impressed! I think you'll fit right in with us Ms…." He rails off and raises his eyebrow. Oh! My name! He is asking for my name. While I am catching on to his indication for a name I see Eric glare at him making the poor boy shrink away.

"It's Tris. And thank you. I couldn't let my friend be alone on there. If she slipped I wanted to be there to catch her. I didn't care if I would fall as long as she was okay" I say while shaking his hand. Christina looks at me in awe. Eric's chewing slows down and he turns his head and looks at me.

"It was her punishment. You had no right to get in the way of that" he spits out. I look at him and glare.

"Excuse me. Since when was it your decision what was right for me to do or not do. As a friend, I have EVERY right to stand up for her." I snap at him and everyone in the cafeteria stops talking and stare at me. I get up and throw my food away and walk back to the dorms, not looking back once.

That whole night I was still in my angry stage so I went to the tattoo and piercing shop and I saw the woman who administrated my testing. Her eyes widen as she takes me to the back and informs me how I shouldn't have came to Dauntless and what happened to her brother, George, when they found out he was Divergent.

"So after scaring the shit out of you," she says, "can I help you get anything?" I tell her I want three ravens, each representing a family member I left behind, a nose piercing, and two holes pierced on the softer part of my ear, one cartilage ear piercing on the right side and my belly button pierced. She looks surprised but I remind her that I'm dauntless so I might as well look it.

"Okay let's begin…" she says and gets started.

 **Eric's P.O.V**

She's going to be the death of me. I swear to it. When I gave her friend a punishment she climbed down and joined her. I didn't care what happened to that Carly girl or whatever her name is, I didn't want Tris to slip and get hurt. I glared at her but she glared right back. Can't she see that I just don't feel like watching her get hurt? She irritates me but for some reason I'm attracted to it. She makes me question my actions. I've never felt this way before about anyone? So why now? Maybe it's the way she doesn't stand down to me like everyone else usually does. But the fire in her eyes can lure anyone in. I saw how Four was getting lured in within the few days she has been here. He tries to hide it but if you watch him you can figure it out. When everyone was doing push-ups, hers wasn't exactly perfect and she had to stop a few times in which he slowed the pace down so she could catch up and didn't make them restart when she messed up. He isn't going to get her. He came first in initiation; he won't be coming first to her.

As we were eating lunch Uriah decided to introduce himself and I almost punched him right then and there. I know his ways. He is a nice boy but if a girl shows bravery in some way he is attracted to her automatically. Hell, I probably won't have to worry about Four getting her more than Uriah. I need to find some way to get her to notice me. Instead of saying something that would start an actual conversation with her, I had to tell Tris she hadn't had a right to support her friend making me more of an ass and also making Tris get angrier. I probably just lost whatever chance I had with her.

I am so frustrated that I had to go to the training room to punch some bags, that way I didn't hurt someone else. After awhile I patch my hands up and go to look for Tori. Usually when I'm angry, I go to her and get a new tattoo but when I walk in I hear her and Tris talking. I stay silent and hide when I hear the word _Divergent_ mentioned. I continue to listen and come to the realization that Tris was Divergent…. And my job that no one but Max knows about is that I help Jeanine search for Divergents. Now we have a problem.


	4. Feelings Confessed

**Disclaimer-** _ **I don't own divergent or its characters!**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _ **I would like to give a shout out to jesslarhea for helping me with ideas for this story! No with that being said...ON TO THE STORY...**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 3** ERIC'S **P.O.V.**

I have to talk to Tris; now that I know she is divergent I feel this uncontrollable need to protect her. I've been wanting to tell Jeanine to shove her divergent witch hunt crusade up her narrow erudite ass for some time now and with Tris being divergent; that's exactly what I'll be doing in the near future, but I need to wait until after initiation is over; I have to get Tris through her landscape without showing her divergence.

I'm waiting for training to be over for the day to talk to Tris, because I don't want anyone to overhear our conversation and I definitely don't want to cause a disturbance while they're training; that would just raise suspicion with everyone around.

"Tris" I stop her before she leaves the training room. Luckily for us she is the last to leave "I need you to come with me" I tell her and place my hand on the small of her back leading her down the corridor to my apartment.

"Is something the matter? Am I in trouble, did I do something wrong? Where are we going?" she asks me as we make our way to the leader's apartment wing.

I chuckle and shake my head as we come to a stop just outside my door "No Tris you're not in trouble sweetheart" I tell her then laugh again at the look on her face as I open the door and lead her inside shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Come on" I grab he soft hand and pull her to the bathroom.

After shutting the door and turning the sink and shower faucets on I turn to her and suppress the chuckle that wants to escape me from the look that she's sporting; it's a mix of shock, scarred and determination. I reach my hand up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that has fallen out of her ponytail.

"Tris" I sigh "I know" I say in a soft tone because I don't want to scare her anymore than she already is "yesterday I went to visit Tori to get a tattoo and I over-heard the two of you talking."

Before I can say anything else she tries to open the door "Tris wait" I approach her slowly "I'm not going to hurt, I want to help you" I turn her around and look her in the eyes "please Tris don't be afraid of me"

I shock myself and her when I lift her up and set her on the counter. I stand in front of her with my hand on either side of her thighs; I'm standing really close to her so I can talk as quietly as I can.

"Tris I want to be honest with you" I reach up and tuck the same loose strand of hair behind her ear again. I let my fingers linger on the soft skin of her neck "When I came to dauntless I wanted to be the best; I wanted to rank first and when Four out ranked me I was pissed because I wanted to become a leader but only the first ranked initiate gets offered a leadership position. So when Max and Jeanine told me that if I helped them hunt divergent I could have the leadership position because four turned it down" I sigh as I continue to stroke the soft skin of her neck and jaw because this seem to relax her and me "I was so damn focused on being the best and becoming a leader that I didn't think about the innocent lives at stake, so I agreed. I've never killed anyone but I did capture a few divergent and hand them over to Jeanine so she could experiment on them; hell it might as well have been murder" I sigh sadly because I don't think she'll want anything to do with me after my confession. I lean forward and lay my forehead on her shoulder "Tris, everything change the moment I met you; I wanted to change. I wanted to be a better man because of you. I don't want to hunt divergent any more especially since you are one; I cant do it anymore- I can't continue to hurt people. I can't hurt you; I won't hurt you" I keep my head rested on her shoulder, afraid to look at her "You intrigue me to my very core sweet girl. You caught my attention the moment we locked eyes! I'm sorry" I whisper sadly.

I can't help but think that she'll never want anything to do with me now that she knows how truly horrible I have been.

I'm startled when I feel her hand run through the hair at the nape of my neck, I sigh happily and wrap my arms around her small waist holding her close as I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of this beautiful girl in my arms. I feel her bury her face in the crook of my neck and I've never been happier in my entire life. How can she be so strong and brave yet so gentle and soft at the same time?

"Eric" she speaks so quietly that I almost didn't hear her "I'm afraid" I raise my head from her shoulder and begin to pull away because I really don't want to scare her. Before I can get too far she grabs my cheeks pulling me back to her "Let me finish" she says softly "I'm afraid but only because of what Jeanine might do if she finds out about me and that you're helping me by not turning me in to her. What if she has someone else watching for divergents and they find out about me? I trust you Eric because I can tell how honest and sincere you are right now" she smiles at me and my heart begins to pound in my chest so hard it hurts "do you want to know a secret Eric" she ask with the most beautiful smile. I can only nod my head as I bask in the fact that she hasn't slap my hand off her cheek yet and her hand is caressing mine.

"From the moment I saw you on that roof I couldn't tear my eye away from you" she slides her fingers across my lips "you fascinated me beyond belief, I wanted to know everything about you" she smiles and kisses my cheek "I don't blame you for your past actions Eric, I honestly don't; its your past and as long as it's not what you want for your future then I see no reason why I wont be a part of that future, Eric" My heart feels as if it may pound straight through my chest at her confession. "We'll figure this out Eric; we can do this, together" Oh god I have never been happier in my entire life, this beautiful girl feels the same way about me as I do about her.

"Are you sure you want to be with me" I ask her praying to god that she does.

"Most defiantly Eric" she closes the distance between us and presses her lips to mine in a chaste but painfully pleasurable kiss. Damn her lips are so soft!

"So you don't want someone like four" I joke with her before pressing my lips to her again softly, I will never get enough of the woman.

"Eh, he's attractive but he's moodier that a pregnant woman" she says and we both laugh "He also thinks that he has the right to act like he owns me or something, always bossing me around, he and Christine both think that I should do as they say and I'm freaking sick of that" she says before jumping from the counter and wrapping her arms around my neck "I joined dauntless for a reason; because I am dauntless"

"You are dauntless Tris, a true dauntless" I tell her as I place a sweet kiss to her cheek "more dauntless than anyone I know"

"You've got my attention Eric, now are you going to keep it" she asks me against my lips.

"Most defiantly" I say before kissing her sweetly.

"Tris" I say as I release her reluctantly "I'm going to take you through my fear landscape and teach you how to hide your divergence because in the second and third stages someone will be watching and looking for divergent, so you need to learn how to hide it and hide it well, okay" I grab her hand and pull her from the bathroom after shutting the faucets off.

Once this is all over and Tris is safe we could have a happy normal life together and there is nothing on this earth that I want more. God I hope this works out and she stay off Jeanine's radar.

Something tells me that it won't be that easy!


	5. One Night of Passion

**Disclaimer-** _ **I don't own divergent or its characters!**_

 _ **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait! My computer got rid of Microsoft and I had to get it again. Plus, I have been busy with schoolwork and soccer.**_

 _ **Also, I am sorry if my writing is rusty, I haven't written anything fictional in awhile.**_

Tris' P.O.V

(After Eric's Fear Landscape because I wouldn't know his fears)

Fear Landscape, something that can screw over a Divergent. After going through Eric's fear landscape, everything seems more like reality. I knew how to escape it, I knew everything but to pretend like I didn't, well that would be the hardest thing to do. While everyone is suspicious of me, I have to act like a normal Dauntless person. How do I do this? How can I survive? I trust Eric, but I don't trust Max. I am terrified beyond belief.

"Tris… Tris… TRIS!" I feel someone shaking me but I can't seem to get out of my fear.

"Tris come on it's okay. It wasn't real," I hear four's voice speaking to me. I look up at him and try to keep my emotions at bay. But does he really think I fear the ravens in my stimulation? No, I know it isn't real. But what is real is Jeanine Matthews wanting my death, well not MY since she doesn't know I am divergent. She just wants divergents in general. I stand up and walk out of the room, not bothering to pay attention to Four. He wouldn't understand. No one does. I am walking around the corner when I hear talking.

"Come on Eric. Why can't we? Look I get it, you don't do relationships but that doesn't mean we can't have fun," a voice says. I am instantly angered because it sounds like the girl is trying to be seductive.

"Jess, it was fun and all but I am with someone," Eric's voice rings out but he is cut off.

"I bet she couldn't please you like I could. I could give you whatever you want," Jess purrs out.

"Doubt it," Eric states coldly before I hear footsteps getting closer to where I am. I quickly stand up and dart out of the hallway and get to Eric's room, which after his fear landscape, he gave me a key to. I decide right then and there I would give him what every man wants. Sex. I strip down and put on a lace nightie that Christina insisted that I bought. I curled my hair and put on some eyeliner and lied on his bed to wait for his arrival. It didn't take long before he walked through the door.

"How was your day," I say casually since he still hadn't turned around.

"Oh hey babe, I didn't know you were here. And it was okay but…" He trailed off as he turned and looked at me. I bit my lip and slowly got up. I stood in front of him and slowly started to loosen his tie.

"Well don't you look very formal," I whisper lowly in his ear. I hear him gulp loudly before he responds, "we had a meeting with the City Council and we were forced to dress like this. Uh..." He stutters as I kiss down his neck and undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Well since your day was okay, maybe I can make it better," I suck his earlobe into my mouth and nip it gently. He picks me up and carries me to his bed.

"Are you sure? Because you have to be 100 percent sure before..." I cut him off by kissing his lips passionately. He didn't need any confirmation after that and we continued on as normal. That night was spent in a flurry of passion and love. No regrets were to come out of it.


End file.
